Elixir of Oblivion
by Harumaki03
Summary: Dice la historia que quienes mueren y parten al más allá, llegan a un bar donde les es dada una copa para que olviden sus vidas pasadas. Mientras ella creció escéptica oyendo esa historia, él la vivía día a día... [NaruSaku leve (demasiado leve)] {Suspenso} {Espiritual} {Supernatural} Lean y déjenme saber que les ha parecido. ¡Muchísimas gracias de antemano!


**"Elixir of Oblivion"**

**-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot y de todos los trajeados que quieran un poco del pastel. Esto es sin fines lucrativos.

Basado ligeramente en el _manwha_ _"Cinderella Fella"__**,**_ especialmente en extra #2 del capítulo 20.5

**Sipnosis:** Dice la historia que quienes mueren y parten al más allá, llegan a un bar donde les es dada una copa para que olviden sus vidas pasadas. Mientras ella creció escéptica oyendo esa historia, él la vivía día a día...

**-/-/-**

**L**a alarma incesante taladra mis oídos. Es tan molesta, sencillamente debería darle una patada y apagarla. Apartó la maraña de cabellos de mi rostro, dispuesta a volver a dormirme pero...

―¡Sakura! –Y la luz del sol me enceguece mientras mi madre descorre la otra cortina –vamos, arriba, es hora de que te prepares –dijo, sonriéndome tenuemente.

―En serio, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela –me quejó un poco y la mirada de mi madre cambia a una de reproche –pero ya, ya me levanto –bufé, apartando las sábanas con cierta brusquedad.

Mi madre suspira quedamente mientras me levanto y me dirijo al baño a prepararme. No sé por qué, pero presiento que hoy no será un buen día.

**-/-/-**

"_Se dice que cuando alguien muere y su alma viaja al más allá, justo en las puertas del otro mundo hay un bar. Según cuenta la leyenda, todas las almas que aquí llegan son recibidas por una copa de licor que todas deben tomar, esto es con la finalidad de que las almas olviden sus vidas pasadas y puedan renacer otra vez." _

Es una historia que se narra una y otra vez en la zona por donde vivo. Personalmente no soy amiga de estas historias paranormales pero recuerdo que la amiga de mi hermana Konan solía contarlas para mí.

Karin.

Había sido la mejor amiga de mi hermana mayor desde siempre, seis años atrás, Karin se quedó hasta tarde en la escuela, mi hermana Konan no había asistido por una fuerte fiebre y nosotras, conociendo a Karin como lo hacíamos, sabíamos que no tardaría nada en llegar a casa para contar una de sus terroríficas historias que nos entretendrían y levantaría nuestros ánimos.

Pero Karin nunca llegó.

En ese entonces tenía diez años y aún recuerdo el nerviosismo en el rostro de mi madre al llamar a casa de Karin y que sus padres le informarán que aún no había llegado.

Al día siguiente, el cuerpo de Karin fue encontrado en el patio de la escuela. Fue un golpe bajo para todos nosotros, especialmente para Konan y para mí. Karin también era una hermana mayor para mí. Recuerdo que los periódicos y las estaciones de TV vinieron a casa y preguntaron por ella.

Todos hablaban de lo buena alumna que era, pero también surgió la causa de su muerte. En la escuela, Karin solía sufrir de bullying por parte de sus compañeros y algunos superiores, mi hermana confesó que habían hablado con varios profesores e incluso con el director pero todo había sido en vano.

Y ahora Karin estaba muerta. Mi hermana solicitó una transferencia a otra escuela y los culpables nunca fueron revelados, recuerdo a la gente saliendo a la calle con pancartas pidiendo un alto a este tipo de abusos que sufrían sus hijos día con día en sus escuelas. Pero el tiempo pasó y Karin fue olvidada pero no por mí.

Jamás olvidaré a esa chica de risa fuerte, cabello rojo óxido y su voz cargada de suspenso contando historias que nunca creí pero que al emerger de sus labios sonaban reales. Konan tampoco volvió a ser la misma, trabaja activamente para detener el bullying en la vida diaria de los adolescentes, por supuesto, mis padres también colaboran y yo cuando el tiempo me lo permite.

De veras que no quiero poner un pie en esta escuela. La misma que dio origen a los males de una buena chica y que también la vio darle fin a su vida. No quiero, especialmente porque hoy se celebran siete años de aquello.

―¡Eh, abran paso, abran paso, déjennos pasar! ―gritaba un paramédico dentro del recinto, ayudando a entrar una camilla a una ambulancia.

Abro mis ojos, un poco sorprendida, ¿qué ha pasado que están la ambulancia, la policía y plena escuela fuera mirando lo que sea que pasa?

**-/-/-**

―Eso escuché, dicen que se trata de una maldición...

―Vamos, Shino, no creerás esas historias ridículas, ¿verdad? –ladró Kiba, con aire escéptico.

―Pero dicen que esto fue causado por el espíritu de la chica que se suicidó aquí ―corroboró Chouji, llenándose la boca de patatas fritas.

―Y está mañana la directora Tsunade estaba muy pálida –asintió Ino, con su rubia melena cayendo como cascada en su espalda.

―Por Dios, cualquiera lo estaría –bostezo Shikamaru –hay un muerto joder, un muerto en el recinto escolar, en sus narices, ¿no estarías nerviosa también? –Volvió a bostezar –esto es problemático...

―¡Eh, tarados, a callar! ―Mitarashi Anko, la profesora de inglés les reprochó a todos con la mirada –sé que estamos pasando por un momento tenso pero no permitan que esto los desvíe de sus estudios –señaló –¡y bueno, para una nota alegre en la mañana, tenemos un estudiante transferido! ―la puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando pasar a un chico alto y de cabello rubio.

―Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un placer –el joven hizo una leve reverencia y se enderezó. Quizás, aparte de su rubio cabello y su piel bronceada, lo más llamativo de sí eran sus ojos. Azules, muy azules y de mirada fría.

―¡Muy bien Uzumaki! –Asintió Anko ―¡toma asiento allí, junto a Haruno! –La aludida alzó ligeramente su mano para que la ubicará. Él asintió y camino junto a ella, por un fugaz momento Sakura se estremeció.

Él la había mirado fijamente, con frialdad, en una fracción de segundo, antes de tomar asiento junto a ella. Giró la cabeza suavemente hacia él pero estaba colocando su cuaderno en el pupitre.

¿Quizás había sido su imaginación?

**-/-/-**

Odiaba la clase de educación física con todas sus fuerzas, no es que fuera mala en los deportes pero tampoco era fan de los mismos. Además, ¿para qué diablos requería la escuela tener una marca de cada alumno en los 50 metros planos?

Apartó unos mechones de su húmedo rostro e Ino, con su escultural cuerpo y su rubio cabello atado en una cola alta, la miro frunciendo levemente su ceño.

―Eh, Sakura ―pronunció su nombre con voz cantarina ―el nuevo te ha estado mirando todo el rato desde las gradas –señaló con la cabeza el lugar indicado, Sakura dio un respingo, ligeramente tensa.

En efecto, el nuevo estaba en las gradas mirándola fijamente, casi como si quisiera pulverizarla.

―Creo que le gustas –Ino hizo un ligero puchero –con lo tierno que se ve...

Sakura la miró con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo.

―_"¿Para ti eso es una mirada de amor o interés?" _–Pensé con sarcasmo―. _"Además, él tiene de tierno lo que yo de modelo, lo que es nada" _―bufé ―tú y tus ideas locas, Ino.

Ino rió suavemente.

―¿Le preguntamos? –Volvió su azul mirada hacia donde estaba el nuevo ―¿Eh? Pero, ¿a dónde se fue? –preguntó con extrañeza. El lugar que hacía pocos minutos el nuevo había ocupado estaba vacío y sin rastros de él por ningún lado.

―_"¿A dónde fue?" _―se cuestionó Sakura internamente, mientras seguía a Ino que exteriorizaba lo lamentable que había sido no preguntarle.

¿A dónde se había ido tan aprisa? Más, ¿cómo lo hizo? Ni que fuera corredor estrella...

―¡Eh, llamen a la policía y a una ambulancia! ―vociferaba Rock Lee, el hijo del profesor de educación física, con la cara pálida y sus ya de por sí enormes ojos abiertos a más no poder.

―¡Es un cadáver! ¡Hay un cadáver en las ramas del árbol! ―gritó alguien cerca de Sakura, había un gran tumulto cerca del jardín principal, donde estaban.

―¡¿Está vivo?! ―gritó alguien y se armó el pandemónium, todos empezaron a correr en vía contraria al cadáver, Lee trataba de mantener la calma y dirigirlos pero también se le hacía difícil.

Sakura pudo echar un rápido vistazo al cadáver, que parecía haber sido atravesado con el árbol desde abajo hacia arriba, algo imposible porque ese árbol tenía años ahí.

―_"Esto no pudo hacerlo un humano" _―Pensó, siendo arrastrada por sus otros compañeros ―_"¡Esto no es normal!"_ ―y mientras era arrastrada, percibió del otro lado al nuevo estudiante, que miraba la escena con la sombra de lo que parecía una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-/-/-**

―¡Eso ha sido espantoso! ―temblaba Ino en clases.

―Esto se está saliendo de control ―Kiba miraba por la ventana ―incluso trajeron a los perros para investigar ―miró a todos con preocupación ―veré si mi madre suelta algo durante la cena de hoy.

Mire a Kiba. Cierto, la familia de Kiba, los Inuzuka son entrenadores de perros policías y algunos incluso trabajan en la sección canina del escuadrón policíaco local y diversas entidades de la ley.

Volví mi mirada a Shikamaru, quien habla arrastrando las palabras en estos momentos, Dios, hasta para eso es vago. Pero el condenado es súper inteligente, su familia es conocida por ser todos unos genios. Su padre trabaja en el departamento de logística para una empresa y también como consultor de casos con la policía local.

La puerta se abrió y volví mis ojos a la misma. Me recorrió un escalofrío, era el nuevo, que entraba junto con la maestra Tayuya, de Literatura.

Aparte mis mechones rosados de mis ojos cuando él paso junto a mí, y otra vez nuestros ojos se encontraron esta vez durando un poco más de tres segundos.

No me gustaba lo que estaba pensando de este chico, digo, es un tanto escalofriante, con esos azules ojos y ese rostro serio, como si no tuviese sentimiento alguno. Y en lo que lo he visto, jamás ha intercambiado palabras con nadie.

―_"Es un solitario. Tiene un aire peligroso y perturbador. No es normal" _―apartó la mirada, intranquila.

―¡A callar todos! ―la voluble profesora de Literatura ya había perdido sus estribos―. Comprendo que la situación de esta mañana y de hace un rato los ha perturbado a todos, ¡pero presten atención de un buena vez! ―Exclamó, con la furia tiñendo su voz.

Todos pasaron saliva. Tayuya era incluso más impredecible que Anko (y más mal hablada algunas veces también) por eso procuraban ir mansos con ella.

―Eh, tú, la de allá ―Sakura paso saliva al ver que se refería a ella ―¡¿Cuál fue el último ejercicio de la página 49 que les indique hace unos minutos para poder avanzar al taller literario? ―pasé saliva, ¿taller literario?

―Ehm... No lo sé, maestra ―dije en un murmullo, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos cuando ella golpeó el pizarrón con su palma abierta.

―¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero que hagan el capítulo completo y llenen el formulario 1 de la primera página del taller! ―ordenó, nadie hizo un solo comentario. Nadie quería enfrentarse a la furia de esa mujer.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Tayuya los miró mal a todos.

―Y, ¡Nara, deja de mirar por la puta ventana y ponte a estudiar! ―el mencionado hizo una mueca de hastío y en cuanto ella cerró la puerta todos empezaron a quejarse.

Maldita profesora les había tocado.

**-/-/-**

―¿Sabes quién murió, no? ―bufó el hombre, apretando sus puños –fue Hidan, ni más ni menos, primero Kimimaro y ahora Hidan ―ajustó sus lentes al puente de la nariz –¡esto se está saliendo de control! –añadió, con voz estrangulada.

―¡Cállate, bastardo! ―Tayuya respiro profundamente –creo que conozco el origen de todo esto ―lo miro fríamente ―vamos, Kabuto, ¿a poco creerás que fue un fantasma? ―el mencionado dio un pequeño respingo.

―Esto ha sido demasiado extraño, demasiada coincidencia... ¡Hidan ni siquiera había regresado desde que nos graduamos! ―dijo, revolviendo su cabello.

―¡Que te calmes, joder! ―gruñó Tayuya, con las manos en las caderas ―no existe más explicación, debe ser la hermana pequeña de aquella que fue su mejor amiga... ―le lanzó las llaves de su auto a Kabuto y este las atrapó al vuelo ―enciende el auto, yo me haré cargo de la chica.

―Pero, Tayuya, ¿estás segura que...? ―la mirada que la mujer le lanzó lo dejo en silencio ―como digas ―y salió de allí con aire abatido.

Tayuya bufó y sacó del cajón de su escritorio una caja de cigarrillos, se llevó uno a los labios y cuando fue a encenderlo el encendedor se le resbaló.

―Maldita sea ―se agachó para buscar el mismo a tientas ya que el aula estaba en penumbras, ya que no habían encendido ninguna luz porque se suponía que en primer lugar, ella no debería estar allí.

Le pareció escuchar algo detrás de sí y alzó la mirada, alarmada pero no había nada. Su corazón latía a mil y se sentía estúpida por ello. Nadie iba a matarla.

―Maldito seas, te encontré ―dijo, sonriendo triunfal al encontrar el encendedor, lo alzó y encendió su cigarro, dando una profunda calada al mismo. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban al efecto de la nicotina.

Ahora debía pensar cómo deshacerse de la chiquilla sin dejar rastros. Apoyo la cadera en el escritorio, pensando profundamente, se percató de algo sobre uno de los pupitres, se acercó y sonrió triunfal. Era su libro de Literatura, definitivamente ella regresaría por el libro y ese sería el mejor momento.

Llevó el libro hasta su escritorio y volvió a apoyar la cadera en éste, pensando que el destino estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pensaba en su casi victoria cuando se sorprendió al percatarse de que alguien había entrado al aula sin ella percatarse; abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego los entrecerró con cierta furia.

―¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

**-/-/-**

―Bravo, Sakura, de todas las cosas que pudiste olvidar en tu pupitre, te dejas justo el libro de Literatura que toca mañana a segunda hora ―se reprendía en voz baja.

Sus pasos la llevaban a la entrada del recinto cuando un movimiento en el parqueo llamó su atención. Mierda.

Ahí estaba el nuevo otra vez, con su aire sospechoso, examinando el auto de la profesora de Literatura con mirada indiferente. Él alzó la mirada mientras aflojaba ligeramente la corbata del uniforme.

Aunque se vea más guapo así, no deja de ser sospechoso, se dijo, siguiendo su camino.

El Uzumaki la miraba desde su posición con sus azules ojos entrecerrados. Era una idiota, se dijo, acomodando su corbata de nueva vez, mientras la seguía dentro del recinto.

**-/-/-**

Y esta es una de las razones por las que odio quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela. Todo está tan callado y da una sensación de terror y soledad. Pero eso me pasa hoy por haber olvidado mi libro.

Suspire antes de abrir la puerta de mi aula, espero que nadie haya entrado y lo haya tomado. Enciendo el interruptor ubicado a un lado y veo que todo está en orden, miro hacia mi pupitre y veo que no hay nada, examinó todo y me fijo de que mi libro está sobre el escritorio de la profesora.

Por algún extraño motivo, mi corazón se acelera. Me acercó poco a poco al escritorio, temerosa, como si alguien fuera a asustarme de un momento a otro. Y es una sensación extraña a la que no estoy acostumbrada.

Recojo mi libro, aún extrañada.

―_"¿Quién lo habrá colocado aquí?" _―me cuestionó y me fijo de que en el suelo hay algo de color oscuro que está saliendo debajo del escritorio, y retrocedo tensa y nerviosa.

¿Alguien habrá dejado caer jugo? Me cuestionó tontamente, dando dos pasos hacia mi izquierda para ver debajo del escritorio, con el corazón a mil y las sienes palpitando por igual. La boca se me seca, mis ojos se abren como platillos del té, siento que todo se me revuelve en el estómago y la cabeza me da vueltas.

No logró reaccionar, allí, metida debajo del escritorio se encuentra la profesora Tayuya, que parece estar sentada abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en las mismas, pero es una visión anormal, porque es obvio que para meterla ahí debieron romperle los huesos, de sus ojos abiertos con espanto salen lo que parecen ser lágrimas de sangre.

Y su rostro, en general, tiene una expresión de espanto congelada. Siento la bilis subirme y cubro mi boca con una de mis manos, temblando. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que grite cómo nunca lo he hecho en mis diecisiete años de vida.

**-/-/-**

―¡Haruno! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ―Kabuto entro al aula y observó como la joven se estremecía y no dudo en acercarse―. ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura señaló el escritorio con mano temblorosa, Kabuto dirigió su mirada al sitio indicado y paso saliva.

―¿Qué sucede? ―En ese momento entro el Uzumaki, con aspecto serio. Kabuto no dudo.

―Yo llevare a la señorita Haruno a la enfermería, por favor, Uzumaki-kun, llame al resto del profesorado para que procedan con esto ―ordenó, las miradas de profesor y estudiante se encontraron. Al final el de ojos azules asintió y salió de allí aprisa.

Kabuto miro a Sakura.

―¿Puede andar, señorita Haruno? ―Ella asintió quedamente –pues vamos, la llevare a la enfermería y luego llamare a sus padres para que la vengan de recoger.

Sakura asintió, perdida en el limbo de la realidad y la fantasía, mientras apretaba inconscientemente su libro dé Literatura al pecho.

**-/-/-**

El profesor me tendió la taza de té que había estado preparando para el y para mi, supongo. Siento la cabeza hecha un caos mientras las manos me tiemblan ligeramente. La imagen de la profesora Tayuya debajo del escritorio aún es muy vívida en mis ojos.

―Toma, te hará sentir mejor ―el profesor coloca una taza en la mesilla junto a mí ―tómalo, hará que se te calmen los nervios –siguió diciéndome mientras jalaba una silla y tomaba asiento frente al mi.

―Gracias ―susurre, creo, porque tampoco escuché siquiera lo que dije. Él asintió mientras yo daba el primer sorbo al té de manzanilla, lo deguste un momento, notándolo un poco más dulce de lo adecuado pero tampoco estoy en la situación de quejarme, pensé.

―Una tragedia lo que ha pasado aquí ―reacomodo sus lentes por el puente de su fina nariz ―esto está fuera de control. Hay que descubrir quién está detrás de estas atrocidades. Nadie está a salvo ―dijo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en su regazo.

Alcé la mirada hacia el techo. ¿Debería decirle mis sospechas? ¿Y si estoy equivocada? Aunque todo parecen indicar que tengo razón pero aún así... Tomó un sorbo más grande del té, sintiendo como mis músculos se van relajando.

―Llamé a tus padres, dijeron que vendrían por ti de inmediato ―él se puso de pie –supongo que todo esto les traerá malos recuerdos a ellos también ―musitó suavemente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

Mis padres, mi hermana, los padres de Karin... Saber que han ocurrido un montón de asesinatos aquí les revolverá el estómago y traerá agrios recuerdos de aquellos oscuros días.

–Profesor –hice una pausa y me aclare la garganta –yo creo saber quién es el culpable –la mirada oscura del profesor cambio a una de absoluto interés.

―¿Usted cree, señorita Haruno? ―me dijo, enarcando una ceja. Asentí quedamente, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

―Yo creo que el culpable de todo esto es el nuevo estudiante transferido, Uzumaki Naruto ―dije, haciendo una pausa final, esperando la reacción de Kabuto-sensei.

―Ah, ¿sí? –dijo, con cierto desencanto que me hizo fruncir el ceño―. ¿Por qué lo crees?

Respire profundamente, sintiéndome ligeramente adormecida.

―Porque desde que él llego esta mañana han sucedido estas atrocidades. No sé si estaba en el de esta mañana, pero sí que lo vi con una extraña expresión de satisfacción cuando apareció el segundo cadáver –hice una pausa para tomar aire –sin contar que había desaparecido misteriosamente antes y apareció justo cuando sucedió el tumulto.

―¿Es así? ―Kabuto se acariciaba la barbilla, con gesto pensativo.

―Así es, y cuando regresaba a buscar mi libro de Literatura lo vi examinando el auto de lo profesora Tayuya con aire sospechoso y cuando usted entro al aula y me encontró, él estaba justo ahí, como salido de la nada –pero yo había llegado primero al reciento, porque él se había quedado examinando el auto. A menos que pueda tele-transportarse no podía haber llegado, asesinado a la profesora y salir para luego entrar como si no supiera...

―Vaya, esto le da un giro a las teorías ―Kabuto frunció un poco su ceño ―Tayuya estaba segura de que eras tú la responsable –añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿Yo?

―¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué querría yo hacer cosas tan atroces? La profesora Tayuya era volátil pero no para matarla ―bufé, mirándolo confundida.

―Porque eres la hermana mejor de la mejor amiga de aquella chica que se suicidó aquí ―Kabuto se acercó a mí, esbozando una sonrisa extraña.

―¿Karin? ¿Qué tiene que ver Karin con la muerte de esas personas y la profesora? ―siento mis sienes latir y mi pulso. También me están sudando las manos. Raro, no suelo hacerlo.

―Sucede que la profesora Tayuya y los dos cadáveres anteriores fueron estudiantes aquí, casualmente de la misma generación que tu hermana y Karin ―rebuscaba entre los utensilios de la enfermería mientras me hablaba y me sorprendían sus palabras.

―¿Estudiantes de aquí? ―musite, con cautela.

―Así es, fueron compañeros de clase de Karin, a excepción del que fue encontrado en el árbol, ese era de último año pero también pertenecía al grupo de Tayuya ―se volvió hacia mí, esbozando una tenue sonrisa que me puso de los nervios―. Tayuya y su grupo solían molestar a Karin, la golpeaban, tomaban su dinero. Tú hermana la defendió muchas veces pero no podía estar en todas partes todo el tiempo y al poco tiempo, ella también fue incluida en el grupo al que de solía molestar, pero ella era mucho más difícil que Karin, lo que hacía a esta última el blanco favorito.

Mi cabeza está tratando de procesar esta información. ¿Blanco fácil? ¿No podían molestar del todo a mi hermana? ¿En todas partes?

―Un día Tayuya y su grupo le dijeron a Karin, después de una golpiza, que les consiguiera la hoja de la respuesta de los exámenes finales ya que Karin era la mano derecha del profesorado ―mi sangre esta hirviendo y mis ojos se entrecierran mientras lo escuchó.

―¿Karin lo hizo? ―cuestione notando el temblor en mi voz.

Kabuto negó con su cabeza.

―Karin no soporto la presión y se lo dijo al maestro y al director. Ellos fueron suspendidos por semanas y casi repiten el curso. Ellos no olvidaron lo que hizo Karin y como venganza robaron la llave de la azotea y la encerraron allí, escondiendo la llave.

―¿Qué?

―Así es. En ese entonces la azotea era un lugar prohibido y poco transitado, las esperanzas de que la encontrarán ese día eran nulas ―señaló ―Kimimaro no pertenecía activamente al grupo pero fue cómplice ya que él sabía dónde estaba ella y no hizo nada para ayudarla.

Mi cerebro trata de encontrarle coherencia a sus palabras pero no la encuentro.

―¿Có...cómo sabe usted esto? ―balbuce, aguantando la respiración. Él sonrió, de una forma macabra y supe que estaba perdida.

―Porque yo estaba en el grupo de Tayuya ―dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo.

En mi cabeza se generaban mil y una ideas de cómo deshacerme de él. Tan patético.

―¡¿Por qué―exclamé, poniéndome de pie rápidamente pero el mundo me dio vueltas y trastabille un poco. Lo oí reírse.

―Al parecer la droga ya está haciendo efecto ―pase saliva fuertemente, ¿me había drogado? Eso explicaba ese sabor inusitadamente dulce del té―. Seré sincero, Sakura-chan, ninguno de nosotros realmente quería que Karin muriese.

―¡No... te creo! ―balbuceos es lo que salen de mi boca, la siento pastosa y acalambrada.

―Realmente Karin tomó la decisión de saltar, nosotros no la obligamos. Pero fue horrible ―a medida de que hablaba se acercaba más a mí, retrocedí hasta chocar contra la mesa ―no trates de huir. Tayuya y yo realmente pensamos que Konan te había contado, pero supongo que para ella fue suficiente vernos ser la burla y escoria de nuestro círculo social.

Lo que éste hombre decía era realmente aterrador, estaba a un palmo de distancia de mi, trate de alzar mi puño para golpearlo pero fue en vano, mis miembros estaban flácidos pos la droga.

―¡Es una lástima! ―se abalanzó sobre mí, tumbándome ―sufrí el rechazo de mi padre y demás familiares. Tuve que cumplir con un año de prisión en casa, saliendo acompañado de policías a la escuela, como todo un delincuente. Mi padre dijo que destruí el hogar y su reputación... ¡Todo porque esa perra de Karin decidió tirarse del techo! ―Sus ojos estaban salidos de sus órbitas, su expresión de maníaco se acrecentó y me cuestione, ¿moriría yo aquí, a manos de este cobarde? Traté de moverme pero su peso sobre mí era demasiado para mi cuerpo inmóvil.

―Lo siento, Sakura-chan, realmente no sabias nada, ahora sé quién es el verdadero perpetrador... Pero, aún así, ya sabes demasiado, así que ¡debes morir por ello! ―alzó su cuchillo y temí, cerré mis ojos mientras mi corazón chocaba contra mis costillas. Es mi final...

―¡Maldito bastardo, tú serás quien muera! ―la puerta se abrió de golpe y una niña de algunos doce años entro, con un aura negra a su alrededor.

―¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ―Kabuto se puso de pie, con el cuchillo en alto, con la boca abierta en una mueca muda de pánico.

―¡Malnacido hijo de perra! ―la voz de la chiquilla sonaba fuera de este mundo ―¡te mandare al otro mundo! ―el aura negra se transformó en una enorme mano que se aproximó a Kabuto, ahorcándolo.

Sakura retrocedió como pudo, atónita. Debía de estar soñando, más que un sueño era una pesadilla. Esa niña que parecía salida de la película el _Aro_ tenia a Kabuto en lo alto, con su enorme mano negra, mientras él trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

―¡Moegui, detente! ―por la puerta entro el anterior director, Sarutobi-san, con su impecable traje y su expresión desencajada.

La niña pareció reaccionar y se volvió hacia donde el hombre y empezó a sollozar, mientras Kabuto caía estruendosamente al suelo, junto a Sakura.

―¡Abuelo, tengo miedo! ―sollozaba Moegui, caminando hacia donde su abuelo ―¡este es el precio a pagar, maldito! ―su voz y expresión cambiaron de nuevo, a una desalmada y cargada de odio ―¡también eres culpable! ―la mano que había desaparecido de Kabuto reapareció, apretando su torso como si quisiera triturarlo.

Sakura observaba la situación en shock. Era inaudito pero esa niña, ¿podría estar...?

―¡Y tú, maldita serpiente, ni siquiera en el otro mundo pude olvidar lo que me hicieron! ―se volvió con expresión fiera hacía Kabuto. Los ojos de la niña se tornaron rojos―. ¡Morirás!

―¡Detente! ―la puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. La boca de Sakura no podía estar más abierta… ¡¿Uzumaki?!

―¡Tú…! ―Señalo la niña con dedo acusador al rubio ―¡deja de estar interfiriendo! ―le grito. El muchacho solo la miro con una expresión que Sakura califico de profunda tristeza.

―Si dejo de interferir, entonces no podre salvarte ―musito ―así que deja de ser tan terca y toma la copa ―él saco un pequeño frasco de cristal bastante ostentoso en diseño para ser tan pequeño pero con un líquido de color indefinido.

―¡Aún no…! ―chillo ella, provocando que todos se tapasen los oídos.

―¡Cálmate Karin o provocarás que…! ―Naruto se paralizo por un segundo mientras un humo de color rojizo lo rodeaba, creando una sombra mayor a su altura.

Sakura ya podía decirlo a sinceridad, ya se había vuelto totalmente loca.

Naruto acababa de decir "Karin", él parecía una especie de cazador de espíritus, su profesor parecía un asesino en serie y su director (ex) parecía culpable de algunos hechos. Digno para cualquier película de terror juvenil.

―Esto no puede estar pasando ―balbuceaba Kabuto, mientras negaba con su cabeza frenéticamente.

―¡Ni siquiera puedes hacer un exorcismo como Dios manda! ―el humo detrás de Naruto cobro forma de un feroz zorro con sagaces ojos ―¡eres un imbécil, tu padre sabrá de esto! ―le regaño fieramente.

―¡Kurama, no ha sido culpa mía! ―espetó el rubio, con aspecto bastante infantil.

Realmente esto parecía una comedia con un humor muy, muy negro.

―¡Ahora, serás condenada por desobedecer las leyes celestiales! ―rugió Kurama, agitando sus nueve colas.

―¡Kurama…! ―exclamo Naruto.

―¡Tenga piedad! ―entre una de las colas de Kurama y el cuerpo de la niña se interpuso Sarutobi-san. Kurama se detuvo en el acto.

―¡Aún no es tu hora de morir, así que aparta mortal! ―bufó, mientras recogía su cola hacía atrás.

―Le suplico tenga misericordia, el cuerpo que aquí ve es el de mi nieta…

―¡Y el alma dentro de ella la de mi amiga Karin, así que si vas a condenarla, tendrás que condenarme a mí también…! ―Sakura se puso delante de Sarutobi con sus brazos abiertos. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero tenía una firme determinación.

Naruto la miró y sintió una profunda admiración por ella. Más de la que ya sentía.

Kurama lo miró con ojos cargados de furia.

―¡No puedo cumplir con mi deber, no puedo matar mortales! ―le dio un coscorrón ―¡más te vale resolver esto! ―gruño, mientras se disolvía.

Naruto suspiro y Sakura cayó de rodillas. Sarutobi se volvió hacía su nieta poseía por Karin.

―Realmente lo lamento mucho, en su momento no supe tomar a mejor decisión y me arrepiento, de veras, ¡suplico me perdones! ―y se arrodillo delante de ella. Hubo algo en la expresión de ella que había cambiado, como si se dulcificase.

―Vamos, Karin-nee-chan ―Naruto se acercó a ella con suavidad ―toma el elixir… No querrás hacer sufrir a las personas que te estiman, ¿no? ―ambos miraron hacía Sakura, quien les devolvió la mirada confundida ―creo que a Sakura y a Konan-san le gustaría saber que descansas y que en algún momento podrías regresar…

Sakura lo miro un poco más sorprendida que antes. ¿Cómo él sabía de su hermana?

―¿Pero qué pasará con mi venganza? ―musito con suavidad.

―Haremos que pague ―respondió, mirando con frialdad hacía Kabuto ―pero hay otros métodos para hacerlo, ¿no es así, Sakura? ―la aludida dio un respingo cuando el menciono de nuevo su nombre, como si lo saborease.

―Así es ―se acercó a Karin ―jamás pensé que las historias que contabas fueran ciertas ―musitó, mirando alternadamente a Naruto y a Karin ―pero ya que lo he confirmado, solo deseo que puedas olvidar y renacer como alguien nuevo ―Karin asintió quedamente y sonrió.

―Siempre fuiste muy lógica y escéptica, Sakura-chan ―la abrazó ―gracias por todo y perdón ―miró a Naruto ―te he ocasionado muchos problemas, querido primo ―de igual modo le abrazo ―confió en que le harás pagar ―y dedico una última mirada despectiva hacía Kabuto.

―Así lo haré, Karin-nee-chan ―volvió a tomar el frasco y se lo tendió a Karin, quien miro a uno y luego a otro y asintió.

―Espero que si nos encontramos de nuevo, cuiden de mí ―y dio un trago profundo. Naruto la sostuvo mientras una luz la envolvía. En segundos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz normal.

Naruto seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de la pequeña Moegui, mientras Sarutobi-san se acercaba despacio a ellos, queriendo tocar a su nieta con el rostro surcado de lágrimas y en un rincón seguía Kabuto, quien parecía haber quedado en un shock profundo.

Naruto alzó la mirada al sentirse observado fijamente y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Sakura. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que ella no correspondió.

―Ya todo estará bien 'ttebayo ―musitó con confianza y ella ahora sí sonrió.

**-/-/-**

Han pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido con las muertes (más bien, asesinatos) ocurridos en la escuela. Kabuto confesó haber sido participe del sufrimiento de Karin y de haber sido provocador indirecto de su muerte. Aún no le cuentan los años, pero se calcula que de cuarenta años mínimo no pasa.

Las clases han transcurrido de forma normal, las cosas se regularizaron justo al día siguiente, todos recuerdan los sucesos, pero nadie parece recordar al misterioso chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio que había sido transferido a nuestra clase.

―¿Naruto? ¿Quién es ese? ―cuestionó Ino, a la segunda semana de lo ocurrido cuando le pregunte si lo recordaba―. ¿Algún modelo o cantante famoso? ―y desistí en seguir preguntando.

De algún modo, parecía ser que la memoria de todos ha sido borrada, con excepción de la mía, cuyos recuerdos aún siguen muy vívidos en mi memoria. Recuerdo esa sonrisa que el rubio me dedico, tratando de reconfortarme.

Cuando la ambulancia llego y estos me examinaban junto con la pequeña Moegui, el Uzumaki se acercó con paso lento, casi con pesar.

―Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir esta experiencia ―empezó ―me habría gustado ahorrártela. Era mi meta, pero como ves, falle ―apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo ―se suponía que esto no debía de salirse de control, pero Karin era muy escurridiza…

―¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Por qué conoces el nombre de mi hermana? ―cuestione, abrigándome aún más con la frazada. Las sirenas sonaban cerca de nosotros, siendo nuestra música de fondo.

―Karin era mi prima hermana ―asintió ―tu hermana, Konan, era muy asidua en nuestra casa cuando ella vivía. Karin vivía con mis padres y conmigo en aquel entonces y también disfrutaba de las historias. Tu hermana solía asustarse un poco porque nuestra casa estaba en un santuario ―rió.

―¿Entonces es cierto…?

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Las historias? ―ella asintió quedamente ―claro que lo son ―rió él ―surgen de nuestro folclore, pero son ciertas. Tanto como que tú y yo hablamos ahora mismo. La diferencia está en que mientras tú piensas que son leyendas urbanas, yo vivo esas leyendas todos los días de mi vida.

―Así que eres lo que se dice un "exorcista" ―masculle.

―Aprendiz de maestro, aún me falta mucho ―se rascó la nuca, un tanto nervioso, tan fuera del frío chico que había visto en la mañana y gran parte de la tarde ―espero que esta experiencia solo te haya ayudado a creer un poco más y no a ser más escéptica. A Karin no le gustaría.

Asentí quedamente.

―Bueno, entonces, hasta luego, Sakura-chan ―hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volvió ―saludos a Konan-san ―y se marchó, dedicándome por última vez esa sonrisa ladeada que antes le había visto.

Y, lamentablemente, aunque había decidido creer un poco más en lo sobrenatural, sobre quien realmente me había intrigado había sido por él. Le hice el comentario a mi hermana Konan de que lo había visto casualmente y ella había sonreído grandemente.

―Espero que pronto sea un gran Spirit Hunter ―había dicho ―Karin siempre decía que aunque era algo patoso, jamás se rendía ―cuando le pregunte, me habló de manera muy superficial sobre la vida del rubio, ya que ella realmente no se centraba en él sino en su amistad con Karin.

―Ya veo…

―Aunque no te asustes si él se siente muy familiarizado contigo, el deseo de Karin era que ustedes se conocieran, para que así dejases de ser tan escéptica y él se equilibrase ―la mire ceñuda ―Karin siempre le hablaba de ti. Como ella te contaba de él en esas "historias" que muchas vivió él en su entrenamiento…

Y ahí me había picado una curiosidad mayor. Él me conocía por Karin y de alguna manera, yo también le conocía a él. Quiero saber cuáles historias eran reales y cuáles no. Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas, pero él, lamentablemente, no está más.

―Así lo haré, si, hasta luego papá ―y colgó, bufando ligeramente. Esa voz cercana atrajo su atención y volvió su rostro en esa dirección. Justo ahí, a unos pasos, estaba el rubio, con aire desenfadado y expresión de niño regañado.

―¿Naruto? ―musito ella, atrayendo la atención de él. Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente.

―¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¿Cómo es que tú…? ―balbuceó, atónito. Era una bonita expresión de ver en su rostro.

―Hola, tanto tiempo…

―Papá me va a matar ―dijo él, con las manos sujetándose la cabeza ―por favor, si ves a un hombre idéntico a mí y te pregunta por mí, dile que no me conoces ―dijo con rapidez, mirando de un lado a otro ―¿sí?

Asentí, él sonrió. Una sonrisa enorme, muy real y contagiosa.

Y por un breve instante no quise solo descubrir qué historias eran reales o no, sino también ver esa sonrisa real, natural y espontanea, por muchos, muchos días.

―Eh, Naruto, ¿te invito a un helado? ―él pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

―No, ya invito yo ―suspiro ―al menos que el sermón valga la pena ―y volvió a reír ―y, ¿qué te hizo buscarme? ―dijo, echándose algunos cabellos hacía atrás.

Lo miré fijamente.

―Aún no lo sé realmente, pero confió en que lo descubriré ―él asintió y me tomó de la mano.

―Bueno, entonces vamos 'ttebayo ―dijo con muchos ánimos.

Solo asentí y por inercia, quizás, apreté un poco más fuerte su mano.

Por mientras resolvía mis dudas y sentimientos humanos, esperaba de corazón que Karin, allí donde estuviese, fuese plenamente feliz.

**-Fin-**

Mientras en mi país indican que ya está la tormenta/huracán/loqueseaahora pisando nuestro territorio yo… ¡Por fin he terminado esta historia! Han pasado tantas cosas en pocas semanas, creo que moriré. Bueno, sobre esta historia, como dije, antes pertenece a un capítulo extra de un manwha llamado Cinderella Fella, mi escrito, obviamente no es igual que el manwha pero si tiene el 95% de los rasgos del mismo.

Siento que quedo un poco OOC, pero quería realmente escribirla. Espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado y que me permitan saber qué les ha parecido. Ya ando trabajando en otros escritos ya que el inminente final de P&B&S se acerca, y al igual que con ese escrito y los demás, espero que me sigan apoyando y permitiéndome saber qué les parece, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso enorme~

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
